guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mystic Regeneration
The enchant removal from this happens before this actually ends. So, if mystic regeneration is on top of the enchantment stack when it ends, it removes itself and you'll keep all enchantments below it. --68.142.14.19 05:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Gotta be one of the best healing skills for an ele. That and Dwanya's Touch rock, so much health for so little cost and recharge. Its such a bonus since eles usually carry 2-3 enchants, plus mystic will equal 9-12 regen....thats insane!--Hyprodimus Prime 18:15, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Yet another extremely potent Dervish healing skill. The duration is incredible, and the fact that this almost certainly counts itself means with two other enchants and 13 or higher Earth Prayers, you'll be getting constant +10 regen for 20 seconds. Lay Vow of Silence on top and it's unstrippable except for a few key non-spell enchant strips. Totally insane indeed. Arshay Duskbrow 22:45, 10 October 2006 (CDT) A new 55 skill! Survey says: Spirit Bonders are better anyway. --Mgrinshpon 16:23, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, not now. Shido 23:25, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually this give 55s the HUGE advantage that SBs had, 1/4 of a second spells. once my monk gets leveled enough i will be using this for sure.--Coloneh RIP 17:54, 2 December 2006 (CST) Can someone please add the location of this skill (what trainer?) Nerf plz! — Skuld 16:17, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Agree. -- (talk) 11:25, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::They can't nerf it yet, Anet needs for ppl to have reasons to want to by NF.--Windjammer 13:23, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::This skill is so annoying. How do you counter a 5 second recharge enchantment? 213.84.230.131 09:59, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::I AGREE! -19:46, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::By droppin' some heavy degen on them... = / Due to the popularity of the skill it's good to have some degens on you. This skill is VERY easily countered... Plus, if you let off damage fast enough, it doesn't matter how much regen they have. Regen isn't the best form of healing in the game, unless you have anti-melee and anti-spike skills on you... Pestilence 20:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) Would someone mention whether the regeneration rate changes when another enchantment is added/removed? Mask Of Insanity 12:22, 17 December 2006 (CST) :It does. --Theeth (talk) 17:09, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Woah. Thanks! Mask Of Insanity 17:39, 19 December 2006 (CST) Why isn't this apart of Mysticism? I mean the name kind of gives it away, but it's in Earth Prayers...oh well.--69.141.65.236 21:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) :balancing issues maybe. Xeon 21:09, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::If it was mysticism it would be even better, and its already amazing. any Joe Derv can have 16 mysticsm as part of his build, but not all builds have earth prayers.--Coloneh RIP 23:17, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, at least other professions won't be able to use it. But yeah, sticking it in Mysticism won't change that much. --Ufelder 23:19, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::oops, didnt even think of other professions, but right now the only downside to this is that its in earth prayers.--Coloneh RIP 14:36, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::I wouldn't say this skill is overpowered. 99% of the time when a player uses this skill, they'll be packing enchants. Half of NF necro skills do damage whenever someone gains an enchant and such. Desecrate Enchantments on this would do 100+ damage, heck I'm not surprised if i see 200-250 damage if it hits an enchant crazy target. Truth is this skill can be its own counter in a way. Soul barbs+desecrate enchants+defile enchants would kill a target or bring it down to extremely low health without Prot Spirit or anything like that. So far, I've only seen this skill work well in situations where enchant craziness is necessary.--Shadow Dragon 18:26, 10 January 2007 (CST) Resetting indent. I use it with my survivor Dervish. That +10 regen, along with AoDwayna and Mystic Vigor makes for a really nice build with a lot of health gain. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Early Capture? Does anyone know bosses which have this skill before Torment? Or even better, does anyone know how to construct a query of bosses that would have this skill? Thanks! -- Oblio (talk) 15:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Answering my own question- No boss has this skill. (perhaps this foretells it's nerf? Anyway, I did it the hard way and looked at all D bosses. If someone knows how to construct a specialpage query or something, I would like to see it. Regarding the skill, I guess I'll have to PvP to unlock (since I'm taking the chapter slow). -- Oblio (talk) 15:31, 4 January 2007 (CST) I bought it from a trainer in the 2nd outpost I think? Pretty early on. Dunno, I might've unlocked it for my account before then. Can't remember. Just unlock it with 1000 Balthazar faction and you can get it from any skill trainer in Elona. Arshay Duskbrow 19:21, 4 January 2007 (CST) Unlocking with Balthazar faction will only allow you to use it in PvP! :it will allow you to use it in PvP, but it also allows you to buy it at any skill trainer in NF that teaches. Falafel 09:07, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 55 monks amazing for 55 monks with as little as 3 in earth prayers a monk needs only 5 enchantments Prot spirit , This skill , Mending , Balth spirit , essence bond plus it casts faster and lasts longer than healing breeze. You could even take out mending and put in watchful spirit so u wouldnt need any point in healing prayers ::Yep. My 55 monk doesn't even have anything in healing prayers. The downside of this though is that the mesmer skills that were useful to a 55 monk (like Mantra of Concentration) aren't available anymore. -Wang 01:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Inviciele/Sandstormers This must is very useful for those Ele's that run sandstorm builds. Does Anyone agree with that? ---82.221.0.17 12:44, 1 February 2007 (CST)-Panthor :As long as you bring enough enchantments it will work nicely in any Elementalist's build. For example: dual attunement users may want to consider using this skill as self heal. Hyper.nl 20:13, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Spanish translation meshed up The spanish translation of this skill states that its durations is 20 minutes, not seconds like in english. Crigore 5 February 2007. :now THAT needs a nerf--Coloneh RIP 18:34, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Now THAT'S what I call a skill ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Kamadan! This skill is now available for purchase from Tohn in Kamadan. Seb2net 15:48, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Accually, that was a lie. It just seems that Tohn can offer any NF skill already unlocked on your account. That does however make things a little easier if you need it on a character which you're not planning on going thru NF with. Seb2net 16:47, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::No more regen whores. --69.133.105.149 20:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's the behavior of all skill trainers outside of presearing / Shing Jea. For campaign X, unlocking a skill and visiting trainer in area of campaign X will allow you to purchase that skill - so if you unlock apply poison in Proph, you don't need to trek all the way to Kryta to get the skill. - Phydeaux 21:57, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Still waiting on "fix" for skill trainer for Guild Halls... Queen Schmuck 23:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::It isn't broken. The skill trainer in the guild hall only sells core skills, which makes sense in a way, even if people couldn't purchase skill for accounts they don't own. This way you have to at least go to a continent before buying skills tied to it. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:47, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I like this skill, but... Do you guys agree this is a bit overpowered? I mean, with 4 enchantments at level 8 earth prayers, you get +12 health regen (max is +10). You guys do agree that it is a bit overpowered, but still can't be used to counter mass spikers en masse within like 4 seconds. But still, it is useful to counter some degen from hexes and/or conditions. In fact, I'm going to add a note to this. --Dark Paladin X 10:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Defile Enchantments Shatter Enchantment or if you can't be targeted by spells: Chilblains Well of the Profane, or if I were playing a mesmer, I might open with Backfire. Relying on tons of enchantments to heal you isn't always the best thing. HP regen caps at +10, or 20 HP/second, and my warrior deals about 60/s. You also would have to use your precious skill slots to bring enchantments for this to work, which would decrease your damage output. So, I must say a Me/N (which I have) could easily be made to destroy you and anyone that uses spells and enchantments. StatMan 08:32, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Kenohir does not teach this skill I went to get this skill from Kenohir in the Command Post, only to find that he doesn't sell it. The only skill even containing the word mystic in the Earth Prayers section is Mystic Sandstorm. I haven't gotten far enough to confirm the other trainer. :Looks as though someone probably already had it unlocked on their account, and spoke to Kenohir to buy something else. ~Nahka~ 01:37, 10 June 2007 (CDT) another place to get skill you can get it from skill trainer after building the base prisinors of war in command post :Please read the comment just above this one. --Macros 10:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) kehonir does have this skill i got it with my tank after i changed my second proffesion just read the name hah Who Wrote Quote: "This Is The Best Skill In The Game" ?? cause that dude must be a noob.. Falafel 16:37, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I thought the best skill was flare. StatMan 01:48, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Tbh, so did I. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:01, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :hah Falafel 04:32, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::So it's not Mending anymore? 193.251.57.230 14:14, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::lol Falafel 15:41, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::lol :::::lol i was always under the impression that quick shot was the best skill, or maybe it was just the best elite skill. :p (68.63.233.200 16:52, 21 September 2007 (CDT)) ::::::Quick shot does not suck --Blue.rellik 01:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Melonni is an idiot She seems to have next to no idea how to use this skill- she'd much rather cast other enchantments before it. Any idea how I can make her prioritise it? And when she does use it, she doesn't even bother to maintain it-I think it may be because she is designed to take advantage of the Mysticism attribute effect. Leeroythefeared 16:08, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Short of manually forcing her to do it, there's really no way...there's a reason I never use Melonni. Dervish is one of those classes that AI just can't use properly...Assassin is another. Arshay Duskbrow 06:15, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::AI does fine with basic Dervish skill bars. The more complex you make it (Conviction, Mystic Regen, what have you) the more likely it doesn't use it how you want them to use it. For that reason, I've tended to make Melonni use the Avatar of Melandru GvG template, as there is very little in the way of screwing that up in PvE. --Kale Ironfist 07:01, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Yep. That's why it's best to give heroes skills that work straightforwardly by themselves. Consistent and timely skill combos are problematic. Melonni would probably work fine if you wanted a basic scythe attacker with one or two defensive enchants. Still... Arshay Duskbrow 08:05, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Kahmu isn't that dumb tho ! Nerf Plz!!! Atlantis 13:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :I lolled-- (Talk) ( ) 13:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) THEY NERFED IT I PUT 12 in it and i only got +1 health regen aww it sucks now :Wrong. — Skakid9090 17:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) In so many ways.... 201.53.164.74 17:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) yea sry it happened on my ele but not on anything else and still on my ele but it is really +3 i was soo scared find me on pvx wiki lucky121 and i need help with an account i have on guildwiki Hum, weird, same thing on my ele hero and he phails HB now. --74.57.130.46 21:26, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Another skill Trainer You can get this skill from Rohmen in Jokanur Diggings but it's not listed on the page. Maybe it should be added? (I hope I posted this right, I've never post anything before just read.) :No, you cannot get this from Rohmen in Jokanur Diggings UNLESS you have already unlocked the skill. Once unlocked, ALL skill trainers that can teach it will offer the skill. --Kale Ironfist 10:25, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's really scary how many people don't know about that unlocking thing. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:13, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Yay nerf. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :lol finally i guess.. Paul revere 20:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Took long enough. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:40, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Has it always lasted 20 seconds? --69.133.105.149 20:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes --- -- (s)talkpage 23:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Well, there goes almost every farming build I used. So much for ele solo farming outside of Terra Tanks... Lord of the Yoshis 21:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :It still gives 9 regeneration, that's a pretty nice bit for a longer lasting quicker casting healing breeze. Unless you're taking degeneration, but... I'm still glad this was nerfed, eles with this bug me. --Shadowcrest 21:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Outside of PvP, it was fine. It was just those goddamn people who used farming builds in AB/RA who got poeple pissed off at this skill and got it nerfed. Lord of the Yoshis 21:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :This skill was basically imba from the start imo. --Shadowcrest 21:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :In reference to the AB comment, enchantment removal is your friend. Seriously I get the overpower but only 9 regen for 3 ench? they should max it out at 4 ench. --89.110.201.242 21:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, so much for 55s. 23:48, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::55s been around a lot longer then nightfall.--Alari 23:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I quote: "It still gives 9 regeneration, that's a pretty nice bit for a longer lasting quicker casting healing breeze. Unless you're taking degeneration, but..." . --Shadowcrest 23:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh. 23:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC)